1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling a display position of a window on a screen.
2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, windows have been widely used as an interface to computers. Some of the main features of windows are that it is possible to freely change the position and size of windows and simultaneously view related information in multiple windows.
Therefore, there is a need of a technology that can improve the operatability of windows. Particularly, there is a need to assuage the weariness of the user's eyes and improve efficiency during usage of windows.
Conventionally, a new window is always displayed at the center of the display unit, especially when the position is not specified by any computer application.
However, the conventional art has a disadvantage that the user has to frequently shift eyes whenever a new window is displayed at the center of the display screen.
Consider, for example, a projector of a type in which the screen is suspended from the roof. In case of such a projector, the user will have a tendency to focus on relatively the lower portion of the screen. Therefore, if the window is displayed at the center of the screen, then the user has to move his/her vision largely from the lower portion of the screen to the center of the screen to see the contents of the window. Consider, as another example, a display unit of a desktop computer. In case of such a display unit, the user will have a tendency to focus on relatively the upper portion of the screen. Therefore, if the window is displayed at the center of the screen, then the user has to move her/his vision largely from the upper portion of the careen to the center of the screen to see the contents of the window.
Thus, in the conventional method of displaying windows, there is a problem that user has to move his/her vision greatly which causes weariness to the eyes of users. Therefore, a means to assuage weariness of eyes is highly desirable for computer users who stare into computers for long hours.